Harry Potter and his twin sister
by Nabz
Summary: HELLO!! ANYONE THERE??? OK, i've got your attention now. (PLEASE R/R)erm... I'm just making this up as I go along, so suggestions are welcome. PLEASE R/R this is my 1st fanfic so be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fanfic, please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll write the next chapter.  
  
Note: the babies are asleep  
  
"Oh look at our children" cooed Lily Potter to her husband, James, "Aren't they adorable". She was sitting on a hospital bed. In her arms was a baby boy with a small tuft of coal black hair and green eyes. James was holding his son's twin sister, who had deep grey eyes, just like his.  
  
James sighed, "Our son has inherited the Potter hair", he said. Lily laughed softly,  
  
"And our Daughter is bald", she remarked.  
  
They were interrupted by someone opening the door and entering the room. "Padfoot, Moony!", James exclaimed.  
  
"Hi!, we're not interrupting anything, are we?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Not at all,", said Lily, "come and sit down".  
  
Sirius and Remus took seats on the other side of the bed, opposite James. "Where's Wormtail?" James asked, handing his daughter to Remus.  
  
"He said he had other business to take care of", Remus replied, reaching across to take the baby. Sirius snorted.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then Lily spoke, "We still haven't decided what we're going to call them".  
  
"Why don't you name her Petunia, after your sister?" Sirius suggested. Lily glared at him, "Kidding, just kidding", said Sirius, shrinking back.  
  
"We could name her after you", James said. Lily looked doubtful.  
  
"Maybe for a middle name, but I want her to have a different Christian name.  
  
"Well, seeing as her hair is going to be red, I think you should call her Amber", Remus intoned. "How do you know her hair's going to be red", asked James, curiously.  
  
"Her eyebrows", Moony replied.  
  
"Okay", said Sirius, "I hereby name your daughter Amber Lily Potter, but what about your son?"  
  
The adults turned their attention to the baby boy in Lily's arms. Lily smiled, and reached down to stroke his cheek. He stirred slightly, reached up and wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.  
  
She smiled even more broadly, and James shifted in his seat and wrapped one arm around her.  
  
"He looks so peaceful", Sirius said softly.  
  
"Just like my Dad", James said a little sadly, looking down at his son.  
  
"Why don't you name him after your father", Remus said thoughtfully, "And his middle name could be James, after you"  
  
Lily and James glance at each other, "Moony", James said, "I don't know how you do it"  
  
"Oh I know I'm brilliant, you don't have to say anything", Remus said teasingly.  
  
"So it's agreed then", said Sirius, looking around, "Harry James Potter and Amber Lily Potter". Lily smiled happily, "We still have something to ask you two"  
  
"And what would that be?", asked Remus curiously, looking from James to Lily.  
  
"Well, we were wondering," James paused.  
  
"Yes, go on", Sirius said impatiently.  
  
"We were wondering, if you Padfoot, would be Harry's Godfather, and you Moony, would be Amber's godfather?" Sirius looked delighted, "I'd love to", he exclaimed.  
  
However Moony didn't share his feelings. "I'm sorry", he began, looking sadly down at the sleeping Amber in his arms, "but I can't accept".  
  
"Why not?" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"What if you two weren't around, and Amber was in trouble and needed a place to stay", said Moony purposefully , "I wouldn't be able to help her because I'm a werewolf"  
  
Moony looked sadly down at Ambers tiny face again. Suddenly James' face brightened. "I have an idea,", he said, "What if we were to say that you are Ambers godfather, and she can come to you for advice, etc, but if she really needs a place to stay for the night she should go to Sirius.  
  
Moony looked astonished for a second, then his face split into a wide grin. "Agreed", he said happily. They all laughed from sheer happiness and relif. No doubt they would soon have stopped laughing had they known where Peter Pettigrew was that very second. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the ONE person who sent me a review, please, please read and review!!  
  
Suggestions for my story are welcome, so please send them in.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters and plots I create. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
"Come on Sirius! We've got to go!" Samantha Black shouted to her husband. "It's your godchildren's first birthday party and you cannot be late!" Suddenly she winced and then straightened up again. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, the baby kicked again", his wife replied. Sirius smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that." She said before disappearing. He sighed and then vanished.  
  
A few seconds later they both appeared in the Potters tiny living room in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Sirius! You're actually on time"  
  
"Please don't start Lily, Sam's already given me that lecture", he said, glaring at Samantha. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the kitchen, and the sound of breaking glass. Then the sound of two tiny children giggling. James ran into the living room. "What happened?" he asked looking wildly around"  
  
"Harry and Amber broke something, again", Lily replied. James groaned. Suddenly he caught sight of Sirius. "Sirius! You're early!" Sirius sighed.  
  
*****  
  
James opened the door. "Arthur, Molly. It's wonderful to see you again".  
  
"Well we couldn't miss the birthday party of the century, could we? Oh, and we brought Ron along so Harry and Amber wouldn't get lonely" Arthur said.  
  
Sirius snorted, "With all these people? Hardly likely"  
  
Harry and Amber were being passed around from person to person. They had looks of total boredom on their faces. 5 minutes later they and Ron managed to escape to the kitchen. Everyone was to busy talking to notice them leave, so no one heard the sounds of three toddlers mixing together everything in the kitchen they could lay their hands on, including James and Lily's potion ingredients. Eventually they got bored of that, yet still no one came to find the three toddlers, who were tipping their now – purple mixture into a jug of juice waiting to be taken to the living room.  
  
After a few more minutes Lily noticed that they weren't with any of the guests, and she found them in the kitchen. She also found the jug of juice.  
  
"Oh, I must have forgotten this." She led Harry, Amber and Ron out of the kitchen, carrying the juice. "Oh, you've got more juice! Wonderful, I feel so thirsty" Some people trudged over and started to refill their cups. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who on earth could that be, this late?" Arabella Figg remarked.  
  
"I suppose I'd better go and find out", James said wearily. He walked into the hall and opened the door. "Frank! I was wondering where you were" Neville Longbottom pulled free from his fathers grip, and ran unsteadily into the living room to join Amber Harry and Ron, where they were preparing to blow out the candles on Harry's and Amber's birthday cake.  
  
Suddenly a loud sucking sound was heard. Everyone turned to look and see where it came from. Sirius was left standing in the middle of the room…completely bald!!  
  
"What're you all looking at?" He asked indignantly. Without a word Minerva McGonagall handed him her pocket mirror. Sirius took one look and let out a loud yelp.  
  
Several more sucking sounds were heard, and everyone looked around to see Arabella Figg's, Minerva Mc Gonagall's, Mundungus Fletcher's, and Arthur Weasley's hair disappearing. There were several more cries and yelps, and in Minerva McGonagalls case, a scream.  
  
Eventually everyone managed to get their hair back, although James noticed that Sirius kept touching his hair to make sure it was still there.  
  
"How the hell did that happen?" Remus asked.  
  
The four toddlers had disappeared in all the chaos, and Lily was just going to check where they were, when the memory of all the empty bottles in the kitchen came flooding back. "The juice!", she groaned, "HARRY! AMBER!"  
  
  
  
(Okay, I kinda rushed that chapter but I promise I'll try and go slower if U REVIEW!! PLEASE) 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I can't believe it!! I got another review. I have a whole 3 reviews now!! (I must sound sooooo sad), OK, anyway, I apologize for the "Remus is her godfather but she can go to Sirius 4 help" thing. Even I think that was soooo cheesy. I've sorta worked out how Harry and Amber r gonna find out, but I need more suggestions 4 what happens after that!!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I forgot to do a disclaimer for chapter one, so this one goes for that as well, bla bla bla, I own nothing but the plot and the characters I create.  
  
"Well, that was certainly a party to remember" James remarked. It was one month after the memorable birthday party. James and Lily were sitting on the couch looking at the pictures they had taken over the last year since Harry and Amber had been born.  
  
"I hope we'll still be alive to remember it", Lily sighed.  
  
Amber and Harry were play-fighting on the rug in front the blazing fire. Amber's soft red hair reflected the warm glow of the fire, and Harry's emerald eyes sparkled in the flame light.  
  
"Don't talk like that," James scolded, "Of course we'll be here. We've performed the fidelius charm, haven't we? Peter's trustworthy, he's been my friend for years. I can't think why you don't like him Lily"  
  
"I just can't help thinking we shouldn't have given in to Sirus. He should have been our secret keeper" Lily insisted.  
  
"Peter is trustworthy", James repeated doubtfully.  
  
"I suppose so", Lily sighed, "I'm probably just over reacting." They sat in silence for a while watching Harry and Amber. Lily leant her head on her husband's shoulder, while he put an arm around her.  
  
Amber and Harry were both wearing almost identical necklaces. It was in the shape of half a teardrop, (Harry had the right half, and Amber had the left). Where the other half of the teardrop should be was just a jagged edge. When the 2 halves were joined together they formed the whole teardrop. They wore them on silver chains, and the teardrop halves looked as if they had a blue mist of different shades floating inside the thin but unbreakable layer of glass. These necklaces represented the link between the twins. If two magical children were born who were twins, they would be given necklaces like these on their first birthday, although the shape and colour of the necklaces depended on the personality of the set of twins at that moment.  
  
After a while Lily stirred. "I'd better put them to bed", she said, indicating Harry and Amber, who had now gotten hold of Lily's wand and were poking an ant with it.  
  
Lily scooped the twins up in her arms.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard, and then a high-pitched laugh, cold laugh that sent shivers up Lily's spine.  
  
"Lily, it's him! Peter, he betrayed us! I'll hold him off, take Harry and Amber and run!" Lily heard the door bursting open. "No, James!". He tuned around.  
  
"Please, just go Lily. Goodbye". He turned and ran into the kitchen. With tears welling in her eyes she looked after her husband, and whispered softly, "Goodbye James". Then she turned, and with the twins in her arms, she ran. Downstairs she heard the voice of her husband talking to that high, cold, shrill voice. Then she heard a faint whooshing sound, and her husband's voice stopped. She knew what had happened, and with tears running down her face, and feeling heavy with guilt she carried on running. She heard, and could feel the pounding vibrations of someone running after her, she just kept on running. Amber started to cry. Finally Lily reached the top of the massive flight of stairs. She was panting heavily by now, and Amber was still crying. "Want Daddy", she demanded. Suddenly Lily was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Although neither Amber, nor Harry had been hurt, she could feel a bruise forming on her back. She gathered a few deep breaths, and stood up painfully. 


End file.
